


To Play The Fool

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-22
Updated: 2006-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Something that happened during the exploration of a rogue planet causes Archer to ask a question the Trip doesn't want to answer. Spoilers, 1.18 "Rogue Planet." (10/18/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Some of my stories may be a continuation of earlier fables, but this one is brand new and totally stands alone.  


* * *

### October 12th, 2145

Trip looked down onto the cold waters of the bay spread out below him. He had heard that the Golden Gate Bridge had acquired the nickname "Lovers Leap" over the decades because many a broken heart had searched for the ultimate solution to healing their pain, but never until that moment did Trip think that the term could ever apply to him, but apply it did. Trip's heart was broken. Shattered in a way that he never thought possible.

And to think, yesterday started out to be one of the best days of his life. One of the hundreds of tests that the engineering team had run on the warp five engine finally went right and for the first time ever the darn thing actually worked.

The leader of the team, one Lieutenant Commander Jonathan Archer, was actually rendered speechless. There, right before his eyes was proof that his father's dream was really going to come true.

To celebrate, Archer took the entire team, including his right hand man, Lieutenant Charles Tucker the Third out to dinner and for the first time in a long time the group spent the night thoroughly enjoying themselves. Even though they were having fun, partying can take a toll, even on people as young as this engineering team and as the evening wore on, one by one members of the group bid Archer their goodnights, until only he and Trip were left. That was when the pair decided to move the celebration to a nearby bar.

After toasting to their success, Trip was pleased to see that Jon was finally beginning to unwind a little bit. Jonathan Archer was rapidly becoming Trip's best friend, but at times he could be a little too reserved for Tucker's taste. Trip was glad to see his friend relax for once and really enjoy the moment.

Said moment's, however, stretched into hours and before they knew it the bar started to close all around them. Staggering out into the night Trip helped the commander to his quarters, intending only to see his friend safely home before going to his own room, but Tucker got a surprise when the door closed to Archer's apartment. The commander grabbed the young lieutenant, shoved him against the wall and kissed him. Hard.

Overwhelmed, Trip didn't know how to react. He just stood there in a sense of shock, automatically kissing Archer back while he tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

He'd always been attracted to Jon, but Archer had never given him any indication that his feelings were reciprocated, yet here Jon was shoving his tongue deep into Trip's mouth and rubbing his hips against Tucker's now bulging pelvis, turning Tucker on in a way no one had ever done before.

Trip didn't know what to do. A part of him was afraid that it was just the booze talking. That Archer would wake up the next morning horrified at what he and Trip were doing, but as Jon's hands began to peal the clothes off of Trip's shapely body, his kisses began to trail down the engineer's chest heading for the center of his sexual soul, Trip told himself that he was being stupid. Archer was here, now, and he wanted Trip. Tucker could not believe that Jon could lose enough control to make love to Trip if he really didn't want to, no matter how many beers he had in him.

The engineer pushed his worries aside and luxuriated in the moment. He felt joy when Archer engulfed his penis in his mouth, giving Trip's member all of his undivided attention. He felt white heat when Archer moved lower and sent his tongue into Trip's nether region, where no tongue, or anything else for that matter, had ever been before.

And finally, when Archer's cock followed his tongue, filling Trip full with the pulsating warmth of his lover, Trip's heart mushroomed open. God, he loved this man within him. No, he loved this man himself. As Jonathan Archer came, hard and pumped his seed deep within Trip's body, Trip's heart overflowed. He was in love. Truly. For the first time in his life.

Then came disaster. Trip made a huge mistake when he left his new lover sleeping alone, thinking he would get in a quick morning jog before Archer awoke, but when he returned to the apartment he found that his worst fears had been realized. Trip had been afraid that Jon would regret what they had shared together, that he would be disgusted at what they had done, but the reality of the situation was far beyond any nightmare that he could have envisioned.

Jon didn't recall at all what had happened between them. Archer had been drunk. Too drunk to even remember what had happened the next day.

Trip was devastated. Here he had spent the greatest night of his life, had fallen hard, for the one person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and that person didn't even remember their night together. Trip fought to hide his disappointment, making up some excuse of sleeping it off on Archer's couch the night before, then he got the hell out of there.

And now, as he stared down into the chilly depths of the cold blue waters below, Trip debated about what to do. It would be so easy to fling himself over the rail and erase the pain forever, but he just couldn't do it. That final solution would hurt his family too much.

No, Tucker told himself to suck it up. He had to keep on going, no matter what the personal cost, so Trip mentally gathered up all the pain and love that he felt for Jonathan Archer and locked his heart away in an imaginary metal box, vowing to never let his heart open again. To never love again.

The decision made, Trip turned his back on the bridge and began the hardest mission of his life. To just be Jonathan Archer's friend.

* * *

### Seven Years Later

Seven years later Archer and Trip were enjoying a relaxing meal in the captain's mess. Over Chef's excellent prime rib, they were discussing their recent adventures on the rogue planet and the captain's latest attraction to a special woman. Too bad she turned out to be a shape-shifter. "You know, captain's are supposed to show a little restraint. What kinda example are you gonna set for the juniors if you start traipsin' through the woods after every woman that catches your eye?"

Archer knew Trip was kidding him. The engineer had been there for his captain during the height of the adventure, but now that the danger was over the gloves came off. "You should talk." Jon countered. "I seem to recall you chasing after a skirt a time or two yourself."

"Yeah, but I'm not the guy who's picture is gonna greet every recruit at Starfleet Headquarters." Trip pointed out between bites of beef. "No one cares what I do."

"So," Archer countered. "Captain's aren't allow to have a personal life?"

"Now, I never said that." Trip backpedaled. "I'm just sayin' that chasin' half naked ladies through a jungle in the middle of the night is gonna stir up some talk, that's all."

"Well, Trip, you know full well that I all ready admitted to being a fool about this particular episode and I don't think it will happen again."

That made Tucker laugh. He didn't get Archer to admit that he was a normal human being instead of "Super Captain" very often, so Tucker was enjoying the moment. "I don't reckon that you'll get the opportunity to run through a pitch black forest chasin' a nymph in a nightgown anytime in the near future."

"No, I don't suppose I will." Suddenly Archer had enough of being the butt of this particular joke and decided to change the subject. "You know Trip, something has been bothering me since we had that little episode in the jungle. Something I'd like to get cleared up."

"Oh." Trip said, cleaning up the last of his plate. "What's that?"

"Back on the planet I asked if you had even known me to do anything foolish?"

"Yeah." Trip said cautiously, his appetite beginning to die. He didn't like where this was going.

"Well, you seemed to hesitate for a moment before you mentioned the poker game. Like you remembered another time when I was foolish. Something that you didn't want to talk about."

Dread filled the engineer as Trip's mind flashed on what happened that night in Archer's apartment. This was getting into far too dangerous territory."

Archer noted Trip's reaction and knew that he was onto something. The captain had believed that it was a silly anecdote that Trip was hiding. Perhaps he did something embarrassing that Tucker didn't want him to know about, but now Archer was beginning to suspect that this...this secret was more serious and more important than that. A part of Archer's mind warned him to stop, afraid that he wouldn't like what he discovered, but the captain ignored the warning. He didn't like secrets and he was beginning to suspect that he was in the midst of uncovering one now. "So I got to wondering..." Jon continued, determined now to get to the bottom of this. "I don't recall any instances of acting really stupid, but there was that one night in San Francisco. The night we flew the warp five engine for the first time, where I don't remember anything at all."

Trip turned pale when Archer mentioned San Francisco. Damn it! Here Jon was honing in on the one thing that Trip had desperately tried to keep secured for so long and Tucker knew that Archer wasn't going to let this go.

He wasn't. Archer rightly read the answer on Trip's face. "I did something foolish that night, didn't I? So foolish that you've hidden it away from me for all these years. What was it Trip?"

Suddenly terrified, Trip let his fork drop to the plate with a clatter, then the engineer was on his feet and heading for the door. "I'm sorry, but I hafta go."

"Wait!" Archer cried and lunged after him. The captain caught him at the doorway and grabbed his wrist.

Tucker looked down at the sight and felt the warm heat of Jon's fingers on his bare skin. The feeling ignited his memories of what happed that night in Archer's apartment, and the agony that followed.

The captain could see the flood of emotions flow across his best friend's face, ending when the engineer looked up at him with pain filled eyes. "Let me go." Trip begged.

"Trip, what is it?" Archer asked. "What's going on?"

Tucker shook his head, refusing to answer and tugged at his arm. "Let go of me." The commander ordered his superior officer. "Now!"

Startled at the ferocity of Trip's tone Jon instantly released him. Trip shot him one more pain filled look before he turned and fled from the room, leaving a bewildered Archer standing in his wake.

* * *

Trip's body may have been plunging through the corridors of Enterprise but his mind was light-years away. Finally, when he made it to the safety of his own quarters, Trip slid to the floor with his back resting against the cool metal of the now closed door for support.

God damn it! Why the hell did Archer have to ask about that night? The one night out of their entire lives that he had fought to keep secret.

Tucker knew he shouldn't have reacted the way he did. Trip should have just brushed the question off and made up some funny story to satisfy Jon's curiosity, but he was so damn shocked when Archer brought that night up from out of the blue that he couldn't help but react honestly and he wasn't able to hide his pain from his friend.

Trip swore again. He really blew it this time. Archer was a smart guy and it wasn't gonna take him long to figure out what had happened, then that would be the end of everything.

Tucker looked around his room. How he loved serving on Enterprise. Next to loving Jon, exploring the universe and taking care of that warp five engine was the most important thing in his life, but he knew damn well that Archer would feel more than uncomfortable if he knew that his chief engineer loved him, especially if the captain didn't love him back and that situation would make it impossible for Trip to remain on this ship.

Trip started beating up on himself. Why couldn't he have been a better actor, but no, when Archer asked that question he had to let his guard down and his true feelings slipped out. In that one moment Tucker lost everything that he ever cared about.

Trip let the tears fall down his cheeks, a true expression of his sorrow, for at moment he really felt that his life was over.

* * *

Jon spent the next few days just trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He'd done something to Trip back then, he was sure of it and Tucker's current actions only reinforced that conviction. All of a sudden Trip was awfully busy working in engineering, or making repairs all over the ship. He seemed to be everywhere. Everywhere, it seemed, except where Archer was.

Trip said that he was swamped and he simply couldn't join them at dinner that evening and Archer just couldn't face small talk with T'Pol, so he considered the situation as he ate alone in his dining room. Trip was definitely hiding something, but what?

Archer wracked his brain in an attempt to figure it all out. What could have possibly happened to cause Trip to react that way?

A random solution to this puzzle occurred to him, but Jon pushed it away at first. It was just too absurd, but it kept sneaking back. Jon had always been attracted to Trip, but he never let his feelings show because he thought it would make Tucker uncomfortable knowing that Jon loved him when Archer was sure that Trip didn't love him back. Jon always worked hard to keep his feelings under control but what if he slipped up that night and told Trip that he really cared about him. Could that be the cause of Tucker's strange behavior?

Archer thought it through. No...this scenario didn't match. Jon remembered back a few months ago when an ensign under Trip's command developed a crush on him. Rather than be embarrassed, Trip was flattered and made sure that her feelings weren't hurt as he let her down easy. He was so successful that he and the ensign have a good working relationship to this day.

Jon was sure that even if he did make a pass while he was drunk, Trip wouldn't take offense. He would just tell his friend gently that his feelings weren't returned. Tucker certainty wouldn't keep the episode a secret for more than seven years.

So a simple pass was out. Now what? Archer considered more scenario's, then a terrible thought struck him. What if he didn't make a gentle pass. What if he tried to force himself upon Trip?

Jon knew he wasn't a violent guy but what if he totally lost control that night. What if he...Archer's mind shut down at the thought and for a few minutes he wondered if he could really be that brutal.

Then, after a few minutes of self examination he decided that he couldn't. Even totally drunk and out of control he just didn't have it in him to be deliberately cruel. Besides, that scenario didn't fit the facts either. Trip was no wall flower. If he had tried to force unwanted advances onto Tucker, the engineer wouldn't hesitate to knock him on his ass and tell him off the next day. Their friendship may have been ruined, but Trip certainly wouldn't keep such an incident a secret for this long either.

Stymied, Archer turned down Chef's offer of dessert and decided to go to bed early. Maybe some sleep would free up his mind enough to get a new perspective on the situation.

* * *

Late that night and Trip was prowling the corridors alone. Most of the crew was asleep, but he knew T'Pol was probably still up and he didn't want to have to explain his restlessness to the Vulcan, so he carefully checked each corridor to make sure that it was empty before he entered it.

Trip knew he should get some sleep, but he was just too damn edgy. His mind kept hopping around, but it kept jumping back on one thing. What the hell was gonna happen when he finally met up with Jonathan Archer. Tucker couldn't keep avoiding the man forever and when they did finally get together Trip knew that meeting would probably result in the end of his life here on Enterprise. Tucker wasn't ready to let this ship go without at least saying goodbye, so the engineer spent these last few days visiting every nook and cranny of his second home. Some parts he hadn't seen since she was built.

One spot he had saved for last because it was one of his favorite places. Only a couple of the crew knew that it even existed, so Trip could usually count on having only himself for company and right now that was something Trip wanted more than anything else. Tucker couldn't think of a better place to spend the next few hours to gather up his thoughts and say goodbye to the ship he loved.

* * *

Archer bolted upright in his bed. The captain had tossed and turned for hours worrying about Trip, before finally falling into a fitful sleep, but his subconscious must have still been working on the problem because at three in the morning he woke up with the answer.

All of his theories before had assumed that Trip wasn't interested in him, but what if the opposite was true? This was something that Jon had never considered before. What if he made a move that had been accepted?

Jon knew he was on the right track now. Something happened between them that night, something that Trip wanted as much as he did, but then why haven't they been lovers for the last seven years? Jon jumped to his feet and started to tour his quarters in a continual semi-circle around his bed, Portho's watching every move his restless master made. Why had Trip kept silent about that night for so long?

Then Jon stopped still, frozen under the weight of a new idea. For years Archer had experienced a recurring, vivid dream of the two of them having sex. Archer had always thought that the dream was just a representation of his subconscious desires, but what if it wasn't? What if it really happened?

Blown away by the implications, Jon fought to deal with this new concept. If they had really gotten together in the most intimate of ways what would be the consequences to Trip? Jon didn't even have to think about that one. Trip was always quick to fall head over heals, so if his dream really had happened, well then, Jon knew that Trip would have fallen in love with him instantly and completely.

The notion was staggering. Could Trip really be in love with him, and if he was...Jon was horrified. The emotional impact to Trip when he came back the next morning and found that the man he now loved didn't even remember their night together must have been devastating. That would explain why he kept silent for so long. It would be too painful a subject to bring up, and considering Trip's reaction a few days ago, it must still hurt him deeply.

Oh God. Archer threw off the bed clothes and started frantically to get dressed. He had to find Trip. Suddenly it was the most important thing to do. He didn't want any secrets anymore.

* * *

The first place Archer checked was the engineer's quarters. When there was no answer to the bell he used his command code to open the door. He had an excuse for violating Trip's privacy ready but he didn't have to use it because Trip wasn't home.

The captain tried engineering next but had no luck there either. Nobody on the night shift knew where Trip was.

Archer thought long and hard. Where would Trip be at three in the morning. Then the answer came to him. Trip had a favorite spot, one that he thought no one else knew about, but there were no real secrets on his ship. Not about things like that anyway. Now Archer knew exactly where to go.

* * *

Trip relaxed allowed his body to drift aimlessly. Ever since Travis had shown him this "sweet spot" Trip considered it his own little getaway. Yes, Travis knew about it too, but micro-gravity was old hat to him and he didn't come here very often. No so to Trip. It seemed to him that without the restrictions of gravity impacting anywhere, his body and his mind could totally relax.

But it wasn't working this time. His mind was far too active for the gently rocking in zero g to calm him. Trip knew his heart was broken and this time it was beyond repair. It wasn't long before the tears began to flow, unchecked from his eyes. The liquid immediately turned into little balls of water, drifting across the compartment once they had left the restriction of his cheeks.

This proof of Trip's unhappiness was the first thing that Archer noticed when he first came through the hatch. A small droplet floated toward the captain who reached out to touch the little ball. The sphere self-destructed instantly splattering the liquid across Archer's fingers. The captain brought said fingers to his lips and licked the warm salty liquid, his first taste of Trip Tucker.

He looked upward and saw the engineer floating above him with his eyes closed. Trip seemed lost in his own little world and Jon hesitated, unwilling to disturb the engineer, but he knew that he was the cause of Trip's introspective mood and Jon felt a mix of guilt and determination. They had to clear the air and they had to do it now, the wetness against his fingers was proof of that. "Trip." Archer called out softly.

Tucker cringed at the sound of his name. He'd heard the captain enter, but was unwilling to open his eyes. He couldn't bear to see the look of disgust and loathing that he was sure must be displayed on Archer's face, but he knew that he couldn't hide forever. The moment he had been avoiding for he last three days had finally arrived. Jonathan Archer had discovered that Trip loved him and would have no choice but to order the lovesick engineer off of his ship.

Despite the apparent, imminent destruction of his world, Trip was no coward, so he prepared himself to face the inevitable and opened his eyes. When he did Trip was surprised. Archer certainty didn't appear to hate him. In fact, if Trip wasn't mistaken, Jon looked downright scared.

Tucker's instincts were right on. Archer was so nervous that when he floated up to join Trip that he wasn't quite sure how to act. So much so that when he was even with the engineer, the captain was actually afraid to greet Tucker's gaze. This made it easier for Jon to say what he had to say. "I've done a lot of thinking in the last three days, Trip and I think I've finally figured out what happened that night."

"Cap'n, I..." Trip started to say, but Jon interrupted silently by tilting his head up and facing Trip straight on.

"You and I had sex that night, didn't we." It wasn't really a question.

Trip held his gaze for a moment before nodding, his embarrassment clear on his face, before looking away.

Archer closed his own eyes for a second in reaction. It was true. Now he could only hope that the rest of his reasoning held up as well. "Trip. I've come up with a bunch of theories about what happened, trying to fit your reaction into the facts as I know them." Archer began to ramble.

Trip clenched up as the captain began to list his theories. Tucker was so afraid that he was about to be rejected that he almost didn't hear the most important thing that Archer had to say.

"I guess it all comes down to one thing, Trip." This was it. Archer summoned up all of his courage. He had to say it now or forever hold his peace. "I...I love you, Trip."

"What?" Trip's head snapped up, unbelieving. He couldn't have heard that right. "What did you say?"

"I love you." Archer gushed with almost a boyish grin on his face. "I always have." He rambled. "I never let you know because I knew that you didn't feel the same..."

"What?" Tucker knew he sounded like a loon, repeating that same word over and over but he just, flat out couldn't believe it. Archer had loved him, really loved him for all these years but the only time Jon was brave enough to show him was when he became drunk as a skunk and all because he thought hat Trip didn't want HIM? The irony overwhelmed the engineer. Eighty four wasted months. Two thousand, five hundred, fifty five days that they could have been loving each other, but didn't all because they were a cowardly pack of fools. Trip forced himself to shake of his regret, the practical side of the engineer moving to the forefront to take charge of the situation. The past was history and couldn't be changed, but Trip could damn well do something about the present.

Archer was still rambling on, offering Trip excuses for his behavior, when Trip decided that enough was enough. He cut off the captain's tirade by planting his lips firmly on Archer's.

At first Jon was surprised, then gave himself deeply into the kiss. Their mouths fused together, as each man strove to get closer, the goal was to turn the two men into one whole.

Finally the need for oxygen broke them apart. Trip tightened his grip on Archer and rested his chin on the captain's shoulder. "All this time, wasted." The engineer started to tremble. "All this time."

"I'm sorry." Archer whispered into his ear over and over again .

"Don't let go." Trip begged.

"I won't." Archer promised and tightened his grip. The two men just floated idly in the gentle air currents, locked together until the engineer's tremors subsided.

Then Trip looked up at Archer and the captain could see desire deep in his eyes. "Make love to me, Jon." Trip begged.

"With pleasure." Jon said, capturing Trip's lips with his own once again. While their mouths were busy trying to devour each other, Archer's hands reached forward to unzip Trip's jumpsuit.

Trip's hands followed suit, struggling to grab a hold of Archer's T-shirt. They broke their kiss long enough to get their clothes ripped off of each other. The garments floated in idle bundles around them, jumpsuits, T-shirts, socks, shoes, everything except their electric blue underwear, which was still covering their bodies.

Archer pushed Trip toward the wall and the engineer grabbed a hold of a pipe to give the couple at least some stability, then the engineer tilted his hips upward and his legs floated toward Jon's eager hands. Archer fought to maintain his position as he reached for Trip's briefs. After some effort he managed to get his thumbs under the waistband then twisted himself so he could get a foot against the bulkhead. Using that for leverage the captain pushed against the wall and was able to pull Trip's shorts off of his hips.

Enthralled, Trip watched the show that his own body was putting on. He had never seen his penis exposed in a free fall environment before and even though he was still soft, his cock floated back and forth on a slow arc all it's own.

Archer was mesmerized by the movement. He dropped Trip's shorts and swam to get back next to his new lover. Then the captain grabbed a hold of Trip's hips and stationed his mouth over Trip's free floating member. Archer tried to capture Trip's cock, but every time he moved his head created an air current which caused the tip of Trip's cock to drift out of reach. Jon wanted to just grab the damn thing, but he couldn't let go of Trip's hips or he'd lose control of the engineer all together.

Frustrated, Archer tried and tried again, but always with the same results. Trip would have laughed at the show if he wasn't so desperate to feel Jon's mouth on his body so Trip reached forward to steady his cock enough for Archer to get his mouth around it.

The second Archer made contact Trip gasped. Jon's mouth was so hot, so wet. Archer opened wide so his teeth wouldn't accidentally scratch Trip's tender flesh and took the engineer all in, sucking hard, producing a lot of saliva, naturally lubricating Trip's penis as he went.

Then he circled his thumb and forefinger around the root of Trip's cock and started twisting it's base as he compressed his lips on his down stroke to cause the most wonderful, agonizing friction on Trip's member.

Trip tossed his head back and forth, bobbing up and down in time with Archer's administrations. Tucker knew he was about to come so he stopped Archer. He didn't want to climax just yet, he wanted them to do it together.

Trip let got of his support and this time he pushed Archer against the opposite wall and the captain hung on for leverage while Trip got his underwear off. Archer's cock didn't float aimlessly when it was freed from the restricting material because it was all ready rock hard.

Trip loved the look of it. He hadn't seen it for seven years but it still was as hot as he remembered. Trip couldn't wait to feel it inside of him. Trip pushed away from Archer, across to the other wall and grabbed a hold of the pipe again. He positioned himself so his groin was facing Archer and spread himself wide.

Jon had no trouble understanding the invitation and quickly floated within range of the engineer. He grabbed a hold of Trip's legs and pulled himself in-between them. It was hard to put himself in the right location. Whenever he pushed forward, his penis threatened to float up and away. After much cursing and sweating he finally got his cock positioned at the opening of Trip's hold. He looked to the engineer for permission and when Tucker nodded Archer began to slowly push inside.

Trip gasped as he felt Archer enter him. This was so perfect. The captain slowly pushed in deeper and deeper until finally Archer was buried to the hilt. Trip tossed his head back and forth. He hadn't felt this for so long. He hadn't expected to ever feel it again.

From Archer's point of view this was the first time and it felt so good. Trip was so tight. He started to pull back when a whimper from Trip stopped. "Trip." Archer panted. "You okay?"

"Don't stop." Tucker begged, writing back and forth. "Don't ever stop."

Archer obeyed that plea and pulled back until he was almost out of Trip, then slammed his way back in. Trip moaned as Archer hurled himself in and out of Tucker over and over. After a couple of thrusts Tucker let go of his hand hold and the two began to float around the room, the course of their travel being determined with each thrust.

His hands now free, Trip used one to grab a hold of Archer's arm and another to grab his own cock. The engineer started to stroke himself in time with Archer's thrusts. The lack of gravity only added to their passion as Archer literally thrust them around the compartment.

Everything welled up within Archer and he wasn't able to hold back anymore. He thrust inside of Trip so hard that he started sending them straight toward the bulkhead.

Trip held up his free hand to cushion their impact as he felt Archer come deep within him, filling Trip with his seed. This set off the engineer and Trip's cock erupted, causing little balls of semen to free float all around them.

Spent, Archer weakly batted a couple of the semen spheres away from his face. Then, when he was about to pull out, Trip begged him to stop.

"Don't leave me." Trip begged. "Now that we're finally together, I don't want us to be apart, ever."

Archer stopped trying to pull out and instead concentrated on gathering the engineer closer to him. "Was our night in San Francisco as good as this?"

"Almost." Trip said.

A wave of sadness washed over Archer. "I'm sorry I was such a fool, Trip."

"That's okay, Cap'n." Trip said, surprising him. "Now that I'm thinking about it, its probably a good thing that we didn't get involved until now."

"A good thing?" Archer asked. How could that be?

Trip smiled. "If we'd been having sex like this for the last seven years we wouldn't have gotten any work done and Enterprise would never have launched."

That made Archer laugh. The chuckling sending them moving gently in it's wake. "I guess you're right about that, Trip." Jon said, hitching a little bit closer to the engineer.

"Seriously, Jon. We can't waste time regretting the past. We're together now, and that's all that matters."

"You're right, Trip." Archer said, gathering Trip in the tightest grip he could. They just drifted in peaceful silence for a few minutes, still connected in that most intimate of ways before Jon finally spoke. "You know, T'Pol asked me something when I was chasing that woman down on that rogue planet."

Trip wondered why the hell Jon was bringing up that now. Didn't Jon have better things to think about than a nymph in a white nightgown just then? "What was that?"

"She asked me if I would be so determined to find that apparition if it were a scantily clad man."

"Oh?" Tucker asked, doing a Vulcan impression by raising one eyebrow.

Jon remembered back to the scene in the tent. "I didn't say anything out loud, but I couldn't help but think that the only scantily clad male that I would ever follow to the ends of that or any other world would be you, Trip."

Tucker beamed and thanked Jon for the compliment by kissing him, hard. "I love you so much, Jonny."

"I love you too, Trip. So much that I'm going to I promise you one thing right here and now."

"What's that?"

Jon hesitated before answering, tasting Trip's lips one more time. "I promise to never be foolish again."


End file.
